


Slowly Mine

by Teddy1008



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Captain America does not exist in this, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Domestic Avengers, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Finger Sucking, Flogging, Hair-pulling, M/M, Mutual Pining, Peter Parker Joins the Avengers, Praise Kink, Protective Tony Stark, Sexual Tension, Sub Peter Parker, Subspace, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddy1008/pseuds/Teddy1008
Summary: Peter had never expected to be put into a group of superheroes called the Avengers. It's nice, he supposes, if he ignores the fact that Tony Stark is an absolute asshole. He totally doesn't find him attractive.Or, the one where Peter Parker and Tony start off on the wrong foot. In the end, they fuck anyways.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 226





	Slowly Mine

_ “Agent Romanoff. You miss me?” _

Peter looked up sharply, trying to figure out why exactly AC/DC was blasting from the Quinjet’s PA system. A burst of red and gold flashed past him, shooting golden sparks at Loki, who had a nasty snarl on his face. 

Oh. Of course.

And there stood Iron Man, arms outstretched, ready to make another move if Loki dared to move an inch from where he was bracing himself on the steps. 

“How’re you holding up, kid?” 

Peter had to fight to keep the scowl off of his features; he wasn’t about to act like some child who had lost the prize to another boy. Instead, he rushed forward to stand beside Iron Man, inhaling sharply when the man didn’t even spare him a glance.

Peter could  _ feel _ the height difference between them; it was at times like this where he felt as though he wasn’t a superhero, but instead, a mere teenager. Because in all honesty, was he anything compared to Mr. Stark?

“Mr. Stark.” He made sure to keep his voice curt, not betraying any of the resentment that burned in his gut.

“Kid.” 

_ Kid,  _ Peter thought bitterly. 

It was awkward as hell on the Quinjet. Peter stood about a meter away from where Tony stood. Was it possible to feel this naked when he was fully clothed? Because that was definitely how he was feeling, standing there in his spandex suit while Tony was sheathed in a body of armour. Occasionally, the crackle of communication filled up the silence on the Quinjet, Fury asking for updates with a touch of impatience in his tone. 

Peter shot another glance at Loki, who sat there, looking rather smug with himself. Scowling, he turned his attention to where Tony stood, still not giving him a proper look. “I don’t like it.” Tony slightly cocked his head, so he continued, trying to ignore how small he felt compared to the older man. “I don’t like how he’s giving up so easily,” Peter continued, locking eyes with Tony. “Shouldn’t be that easy.”

Tony hummed. “Maybe you got a few good punches in before I got there,” he responded. He turned to properly look at Peter and squinted. He reached out and chucked Peter under his chin. “Finally hit puberty? Need a razor now?”

Peter’s jaw clenched at that. “Fury didn’t tell me he called you in.”

“Fury doesn’t tell you a lot of things, kid.” 

Peter had to press his fist into the wall of the Quinjet to prevent himself from punching Tony’s perfectly chiseled, fucking way too  _ handsome  _ face. 

\--- --- ---

Alright, so Peter was an Avenger now. Cool. And he was about to live in a fucking Tower with the others.  _ Cool.  _ This definitely hadn’t been what he was expecting; he’d thought he would continue living in his little room with SHIELD, but now, without any warning, he was expected to move into a Tower with other people, most of whom he’d just met. 

Peter was jolted out of his panic when Tony pulled up a holographic view of the Tower, hands moving quickly and efficiently as he showed them their rooms —which seemed more like suites than rooms—and the conference room, common room, private theatre, and kitchen. He pretty much zoned out after that, knowing he’d get lost regardless of how many times the layout of the Tower would be explained to him. 

“Anytime you need something, you ask JARVIS,” Tony said. “Kid, you hear me? Too busy daydreaming? Thinking about a pretty girl from school?” 

Peter flushed bright red when he realized everyone was staring at him, Clint cackling at Tony’s comment. Dick. “What? No. I mean, yeah, JARVIS,” he said, rubbing his sweaty palms on his thighs. “Heard you.” 

Tony gave him an appraising look, but thankfully, didn’t snark any further. Instead, he said, “The restricted section is off limits for everyone except myself and Dr. Banner here. JARVIS will give you a firm reminder if you attempt to come inside. Same goes for Floor 75, which will function as Bruce’s lab. Floor 79 is my workshop; if you ever need me and you ask JARVIS where I am, you can find me covered in motor oil there. Only the lovely Ms. Potts has access to it, along with myself. Other than that, everything else from Floors 93 to 82 is open for your convenience. Now, does everyone remember where your rooms are? Good, because I already forgot.” Tony cracked a grin and headed to the elevator. When no one followed, he turned around, raised an eyebrow, and said, “Not sure what your experiences with elevators are, but generally, they tend to carry more than one person at a time.”

At that, it was like they were all jolted out of a trance; Peter hurried to the elevator, stopping to let Clint and Natasha in first, and squeezed into the elevator to awkwardly stand in front of Thor. God, he felt  _ tiny  _ compared to him. Tony stepped into the elevator as well, and fuck, he just  _ had _ to stand in front of Peter. 

The elevator shut and there was a small silence, but Peter didn’t pay it any attention. What he  _ was _ paying attention to was the fact that he was just about eye-level to Tony’s shoulder. The man wore nice cologne; it mixed in with the underlying scent of motor oil and… cinnamon? Suddenly, Peter felt insecure. He couldn’t remember if he’d put on his deodorant that morning. 

The doors slid open with a cheerful  _ ding!  _ and when he stepped out, Peter’s jaw dropped. The living space was  _ huge.  _ His room didn’t disappoint either. For now, it was mostly empty, save for the bed, drawer, desk, and nightstand, but it was far better than any other room he’d lived in so far. Staring at the space that was now his, he recalled Tony saying they could buy whatever they wanted, as it would all go on his card anyway and he’d be happy to let them customize their rooms. He called himself the sugar daddy in the family. 

He found a brand new laptop on his desk, along with the latest version of the StarkPhone. It wasn’t surprising to see that the other Avengers’ numbers had been inputted into the phone already; he assumed that they had received the same gifts. Wow. So this was what it was like living with a billionaire.  _ A douchebag billionaire,  _ his mind corrected. 

He sat down on his bed, exhaling sharply at how good it felt. It took him a moment to figure out how to use the phone, but soon enough, he was playing around on it. He had already downloaded Candy Crush. 

“Mr. Parker, Mr. Stark would like me to inform you that dinner will be served in about an hour. He asks if you have any specific toppings you would like on your pizza.”

Peter jumped. He’d forgotten that JARVIS existed. Now  _ that _ was going to take some time to get used to. “Uh, just cheese is fine for me,” he said, looking up at the ceiling. Was he even supposed to look there? “And you can call me Peter.”

“Of course, Peter.”

Peter decided to take a shower after that; he felt kind of gross sitting there in his sweat, and he wanted a change of clothes. He was relieved to find clothes prepared for him in the drawers. 

He was a little late to dinner and apologized to the others, who had already dug in. They ignored it, waving it away and Tony patted the empty seat next to him, though he didn’t even spare Peter a glance. 

Peter took his seat and had to hold in the usual noises he made when he was eating pizza. God, he loved it. 

Things were still awkward between them, but Peter found that he soon grew comfortable around the others. Thor had a mighty laugh and didn’t seem to understand a lot of what was said, but Peter figured that was acceptable considering he was an Asgardian. Clint was a complete fool, but he made Peter choke on his food a few times from laughter. Bruce was still mostly withdrawn and quiet and Natasha remained stoic, but Peter figured they were just feeling as awkward as he was. Now, Tony was a different matter.

Peter felt him staring at the side of his head and he uncomfortably shifted a few times, unsure of what to do. To be honest, he wasn’t sure how to feel about the man. He found him good-looking,  _ attractive, _ even, but… he was also an asshole. It was clear that he looked down on Peter, most likely as a result of their age difference.

The tension between them couldn’t be ignored, and he knew the other man felt it as well. Was he also attracted to Peter? He scoffed inwardly at that thought; there was no way Tony Stark was… gay. 

Was he?

He unsuccessfully tried to ignore the topic for the rest of the dinner. 

\--- --- ---

Peter had decided that it was best to steer clear of Tony Stark. Not that that was very difficult. Most days, Tony was locked away in his workshop. 

The past few days at the Tower had been extremely uneventful. Peter passed the time by making use of the private theatre, texting Ned, and working out in the fitness room. The few times Peter had had contact with Tony, they barely spoke a word to each other, Tony just glancing at him before brushing past him. 

When that happened, Peter felt resentful. He hadn’t had any intention to have bad blood with any of his fellow teammates, but Tony had made it impossible from the start. So, he didn’t plan on trying to make things better, because he knew that Tony wouldn’t reciprocate it. The best thing he could do at the moment was set aside the minor crush he’d initially had on Tony, and focus on other things. 

As time went on, he found that he struggled to understand how he felt towards Tony. It was sort of a love-hate relationship, in a way. He respected the man, looked up to him, even—he remembered reading a lot of articles about him in school. But now that he had met the man who was once his favourite superhero, Peter couldn’t  _ stand _ the way he talked, always making jabbing comments at other people, acting like he was in charge of everything and everyone, especially Peter, calling him  _ kid. _

Ugh.

Most days were uneventful so far. Peter mostly bought things online to set up in his new room to make it feel more like  _ him,  _ and got rid of his restlessness by working out in the gym. For the past two days, Clint had also joined him, and they sparred together. It was nice, Peter mused, having a group of people to hang out with, even if they were still slightly awkward around each other. Their dinners and little conversations in the common space was nice. But Peter also wasn’t sure if he just thought that because Tony wasn’t there most of the time. 

The day where something important actually happened was when the Avengers alarm went off for the first time.

Peter was digging through the fridge in the common room for some food and jumped when it went off, hair standing straight on the back of his neck. He slammed the door shut and raced to the elevator. It wasn’t too hard to pull on his suit; he’d had plenty of practice doing that in small alleys. 

Natasha tossed him a little black thing, which Peter recognized as the communications system to be used for the Avengers. He fumbled to shove it in his ear, and they were out of the building in no time. 

The earpiece crackled as Clint spoke. “Where are we heading, fellas?” 

Peter jumped when a blur of red and gold shot past him before landing smoothly in front of them. “Bruce is tracking it from the lab. Nothing Loki related,” Tony said. He gestured behind him. “Just a spotting of an alien-like life form.”

“It’s in the forest right now, but it’s heading to the city,” Bruce’s voice said feverishly. “Now it’s—hold on, what the… there’s two now!”

“We’re gonna need to pair off,” Tony said. He jabbed a finger at Peter. “I’ll take the kid. Thor, you handle the others. Bruce, tell us the coordinates. Hop on, kid.”

“Wait, what?” Peter stared. “I can just swing there.” He watched helplessly as Thor shot off the ground, Natasha and Clint holding onto him.

“I said hop on.” Tony turned around. “C’mon, kid. Now’s not the time to be a teenager.”

“My name’s Peter,” Peter responded shortly, but he climbed obediently onto Tony’s back. 

“Sure thing, kid.” 

Then, they took off. 

The breath was knocked out of Peter, and he couldn’t help but cling tighter to Tony’s shoulders with his hands. “I don’t understand!” he called out, wheezing as the wind brutally hit his face. “I’m not slow when I swing.”

“We’re a team,” Tony responded, going a little faster as if just to further spite Peter. “We stick together. Stop acting like you have to prove something, kid.”

Peter scowled at that. He had half a mind to jump off and swing, but that just showed that Tony was right, that Peter just wanted to prove himself to the other older Avengers by acting like a rebellious fool. 

They arrived at the location soon thereafter. Peter frowned, looking around. “You see anything?” he asked, pressing his earpiece to make sure it was still secure. 

“Not yet,” Thor responded. “Bruce, where are they?”

“Uh… I… it looks like they’re right under both teams.”

Peter held onto Tony’s shoulders as they hovered. “There’s nothing,” he said, frustrated. “I’m jumping off to get a closer view.”

“Kid, I swear—”

Peter didn’t hear the rest of what Tony said, already letting go and shooting a web to swing to a tree. He perched there, squinting as he looked around. He heard Tony’s voice through the earpiece, but he tuned it out. His senses were tingling, and that meant that there was something out there. He just had to figure out where. There was a rustle behind him, and he spun around. “Hey, it’s here!”

“Kid, look out!”

The hair on the back of his neck stood up as if he’d been shocked by electricity, and he was tackled to the ground. He rolled, yelping, as he felt his feet become restrained, almost like they were tied together. 

“Get down!”

Peter ducked, arms covering his head, and he heard one of Iron Man’s blasters go off. He looked up and saw a splatter of pink goo cover the trees upon contact, and he grimaced. “Ew.”

Then, Thor dropped down next to him, Clint and Natasha gracefully landing on their feet. 

“What the hell was that?” Clint breathed. He stepped on a splatter of pink, and when he lifted his foot, strands of goo clung to his foot. “That’s… unappetizing.” 

“It exploded on us too when Thor hit it with his hammer,” Natasha told them.

Peter got to his feet. “We should collect some samples for Bruce to analyze,” he said. “Does anyone—” 

“What the hell were you thinking?” Tony’s faceplate lifted, and he marched forward to stand in front of Peter, effectively interrupting him. “You just have a death wish, is that it? Jumping into danger without checking in with the rest of the team? You could’ve gotten us killed!” 

Peter scowled, the stares of the others burning into his back. “What do you mean?” he retorted, whipping off his mask. “I literally found what we were looking for before anyone else.”

“It's not a  _ race!”  _ Tony threw his hands in the air, looking exasperated. “This isn’t school anymore, kid. It’s real life and we’re a  _ team.  _ We work  _ together, _ that’s the whole point of this!” He gestured to the others, who were watching quietly.

Peter crossed his arms. “Don’t fucking lecture me,” he snapped, glaring at him in the eyes. “You’re the one who’s always locked away in your little workshop. Since when do you fucking care about being a team?” Tony opened his mouth to retaliate, but Peter didn’t give him the chance. “I did what I thought was best for all of us and you know what? It worked. So maybe next time, you should get over the fact that a  _ teenager  _ knows better than you and suck it up.”

Tony grasped his shoulder with his armoured hand, squeezing tightly. “Zip it,” he said, voice resembling a snarl. “I don’t give a rat’s ass whether you’re a teenager or my grandfather. What I care about is not putting anyone else into danger. So next time, think about something else other than your ego.” He released Peter’s shoulder with a little shove and turned to face the others. “We’ll meet at the Tower to debrief.” Then, he shot off.

Peter exhaled and ran his hand through his hair, trying to ignore the way Tony’s hand had felt, pressing down on his shoulder, thumb nearly squeezing his collarbone. Fuck. 

The others didn’t say a word, just preparing to make their way back. Eventually, Clint awkwardly jabbed a thumb behind him and said, “Pete, you coming?”

Peter forced a small smile onto his face. “Yeah,” he said shakily. “Yeah, I am.”

Their walk back to the Tower was mostly silent, save for when Thor asked questions about Earth, seeming genuinely puzzled. Peter didn’t pay attention.

The only thing he cared about was staying the fuck away from Tony now. 

\--- --- --- 

The first person out of the Avengers that Peter considered a friend was Bruce.

Bruce was nice, he seemed awkward and acted as though he wanted to stay in the shadows, rather than in the spotlight. Peter understood that. Maybe that was why they had gotten off to such a good start.

They mostly talked about science. Peter knew that Bruce had a private lab in the Tower. He wondered if he could also set up a small little lab in his room; he missed sneakily making his web fluid during chemistry class. 

Currently, he and Bruce were eating chipotle together at the table, when Bruce asked if he wanted to see his lab. Peter, although surprised at the offer, eagerly accepted.

Once they cleared away the plates, they took the elevator, pressing the button that would take them to the 75th floor.

“So, I’ve been working on a little thing for the Hulk, if he ever gets out of control,” Bruce was saying. They stepped out of the elevator. “I told Tony about it and had to convince him to do it. He didn’t really like the idea of having to take such drastic measures to control Hulk.”

“Oh.” Peter ignored the bitter taste at the back of his mouth at the mention of Tony.

“Yeah. I’m kind of stuck on where to go next though; maybe you can give me some ideas.” Bruce shot him a small smile. “You’re practically a genius, and I need some of that for what I’m making.”

Peter blushed at the praise. “Thanks,” he said bashfully. “Whoa.” He blinked when Bruce tapped in a code, and the glass doors slid open with a hiss. Bruce entered, and Peter was about to follow suit when JARVIS interrupted them. 

“Pardon the interruption, Dr. Banner, Peter, but I’m afraid Peter does not have access to this lab.”

Bruce face-palmed. “Right,” he said regretfully. “I forgot that only Tony and I have access here. Thanks, JARVIS.”

“My pleasure.”

Peter gave Bruce a tight-lipped smile. “Guess you’re not getting any genius ideas today,” he said jokingly.

Bruce laughed at that. “You know what, I’m sure Tony won’t mind. He knows how smart you are, and if you tell him it’s to help me with the project, he’ll understand. Or, well, he’ll understand as best as Tony can.”

Peter hesitated. 

Bruce smiled, though it came out more like a grimace. “You need to work out whatever’s between you two,” he said, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. Clearly, he wasn’t used to being the one who gave advice. “Maybe this is a good opportunity.”

And that was how Peter found himself knocking on the door of Tony’s workshop. The door slid open, much to his surprise. Huh. Peter stepped in and was greeted with a beep. He turned around and was faced with the sight of a little robot, who offered him a rusty wrench.

“DUM-E! Get to work; you made a mess. You better be done by the time the kid leaves or I’ll use your parts instead of these.”

The robot whirred sadly before rolling away.

Peter turned around. “Uh.”

Tony sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He was dressed in a black tank top, covered in sweat and grease, and Peter had to force himself to stare at Tony’s face instead of his biceps. “What do you want, kid?”

Peter awkwardly shrugged. “Bruce wants me to check with you about me entering his lab.”

Tony squinted at him, then sighed again. “Yeah, fine. Whatever. Go for it, kid.”

Peter stared. That was unexpected. “Oh. Um, okay. Thanks, I guess.” He turned around to leave but before he could, Tony cleared his throat. 

“Hey, kid?”

Peter turned around, heart racing. “Yeah?”

Tony stared back at him, then dropped the screwdriver he’d been holding, ignoring how it rolled to the corner of the room. He approached Peter, still giving him a scrutinizing look. He stopped about a metre away from Peter, then exhaled, an unreadable expression on his face. “Listen, kid—”

“Mr. Stark, if this is about what happened with the pink—”

“We’ve clearly gotten off to a bad start.”

Peter blinked, and Tony blinked back at him. “Oh.”

Tony exhaled again, looking extremely uncomfortable. “Yeah. Listen, kid. I’m not really the type of person to make small talk, so we’ll just jump right into it.”

Peter was inwardly hyperventilating. “Okay.”

“Peter, I…” Tony paused. “I think you’re mature.”

Peter blinked. “Um, okay.”

“I mean it, kid. I think you’re mature for your age, and that amazes me. But you’re still a  _ kid,  _ and, well, my father, he didn’t really care about me, for the lack of better words. I don’t really know anything about your past—okay, no, that’s a lie, I  _ do  _ know about your past because I got JARVIS to look into every one of you, but that’s beside the point. What I’m trying to say is… I don’t want you to feel responsible for everything that’s going to happen.”

Peter frowned. “Okay.”

Tony looked at him; this was possibly the most serious Peter had ever seen Tony look and it was freaking him out. “Because things are going to happen, kid, and they won’t always be easy to handle. The Avengers were put together for a reason, and you’re here for a reason, but I’m not going to let you self-sabotage like I did when I was your age.”

“I’m not going to do that,” Peter said defensively.

“You don’t know that.”

“You don’t know anything about me.” Peter wanted to leave. God, what the hell? 

“No, I don’t.” Tony swallowed. “But I do know that you’re a good kid, and sometimes bad things happen to good people. I… I don’t want to be one of those bad things.”

Peter didn’t say anything.

“So if we could just… pretend like these past few weeks haven’t happened and get off to a fresh start, that would be great.” Tony held out a hand. “Okay? Truce?”

What. The. Hell.

“Okay.” Peter reached out, and shook his hand, because what else could he do in that situation?

Something within Tony seemed to change, and he exhaled for the hundredth time. Then, he let go of Peter’s hand and stepped back. “You can go back to Bruce now.”

Peter stared at his tingling hand, still warm from Tony’s. “Okay.” 

And he left. 

\--- --- --- 

Peter was working out in the gym when he heard the door open. “JARVIS, the music.” It stopped right away, and he turned around to see Tony standing at the entrance. Peter took off his boxing gloves. “Hey.”

Tony dropped the bag at his side to the floor and came over to him. “I’d fancy a sparring partner. Care to join?”

Peter nodded, mouth going dry as Tony shrugged off the sweater he’d been wearing, revealing a white tank top. “Yeah, sure.”

They easily got started without another word being spoken. Peter was surprised to find that Tony, despite not having any enhancements and simply being plain  _ human, _ was fairly skilled at this. He managed to block most of Peter’s blows and even successfully got in a few of his own. 

They were both sweating when they finished up their session. Peter wiped the sweat off his brow. “You’re good at this,” he said, offering the older man a smile. 

“Not bad yourself, kid.” Tony turned around, heading over to his bag to pick it up.

Peter didn’t know what had gotten a hold of him, but all he knew was that he didn’t want Tony to leave. So he did the most rational thing he could think of: “Tony!”

Tony turned around slowly, and when Peter said nothing else, he raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, kid?”

Peter stared at him, chest heaving, not from the workout but from the heat that was recoiling in his gut, building up and growing hotter and hotter by the second. God, Tony was… beautiful. Everything from head to toe about him was perfect. 

“Kid?” Tony frowned.

_ Fuck it.  _

Peter rushed forward, and before he could second guess himself, pressed his lips against Tony’s. He heard Tony make a small noise of surprise, clearly taken aback, but then, something changed. Tony kissed back, and Peter felt relief swell within, overwhelming him. He felt Tony’s hands slide down, starting from his shoulders to the small of his back.

Then, they pulled apart for breath. 

Peter stared into Tony’s eyes, almost challengingly.  _ Come on, coward. Kiss me again, I dare you.  _

And Tony, well, clearly, he understood, because he did exactly that.

Peter didn’t know how long they had been kissing. All he knew was that he couldn’t stop.

Tony pulled back, lips swollen cherry red from where Peter had been licking and biting and kissing. “JARVIS, lock the gym down,” Tony breathed, making Peter’s heart jump. “Off,” he whispered to Peter, tugging at his clothes. “Off, off, and off.”

Peter laughed. “Okay, okay!” He practically tore off his clothes, letting them drop to the floor. He stood there in his boxers, feeling vulnerable, especially since Tony didn’t move to take his clothes off. Peter reached out to tug at his tank top but stopped when Tony made a small noise at the gesture. 

Tony, almost ruefully, tapped his chest, where the circle of blue light glowed. “You don’t need to see this today,” he said. “You’ll lose your appetite.” He smiled, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

Peter searched his eyes and understood immediately. “Okay,” he said softly, respecting Tony’s unspoken plea. “Not a problem.”

“Knees.”

Peter obeyed. There was something different in Tony’s voice, something new and dark and commanding that Peter had never heard before. He looked up, wetting his lips nervously, feeling his kneecaps pressing against the cold gym floor. 

“God, you’re beautiful.” Tony reached out and caressed Peter’s cheek. “So pretty. All for me.”

Peter couldn’t help the way his eyelashes fluttered at the praise. He felt his cock growing hard, twitching every time Tony spoke, praising every inch of him. 

He heard Tony chuckle. “You like that?” he asked huskily. He reached down to brush his knuckles against Peter’s growing bulge, making him gasp and jerk at the contact. He felt Tony pause a little, clearly growing hesitant. Peter couldn’t lose this, not now. So he pressed forward, rubbing his cock on Tony’s hand hungrily, greedily, begging for more, more,  _ more.  _

Tony grinned shark-like at that, and pulled his hand back, making Peter let out a whine. He reached out and carded his hand through Peter’s curls before he tightened his fist, pulling Peter’s head back with the grip on his hair. And god, did it feel good. 

“Choose a safeword,” Tony breathed in his ear. “You’re familiar with that, aren’t you?”

Peter nodded vigorously, mouth so dry that he could barely speak. “Iron.”

Tony paused at that, and Peter’s heart practically leapt to his throat. Then, Tony nodded. “Alright,” he said, seeming to understand. “Okay.” He released his grip on Peter’s hair. “Wanna show me how good you can be?”

“Yes,” Peter breathed. “Yes, yes, yes. Yes, Sir.”

Tony huffed a laugh at Peter’s eagerness. “Alright.” He dropped his pants, standing in his boxers. “Show me what that pretty mouth of yours can do.”

Peter shuffled forward on his knees, and mouthed at Tony’s bulge over the fabric of his boxers, practically drooling for it. When he deemed Tony adequately hard enough, he pulled his boxers down and took his cock into his mouth, sucking and bobbing his head as he hollowed his cheeks.

“Fuck,” Tony breathed, much to Peter’s delight. “Oh, fuck, you feel so good, kid. Fuck.”

Peter hummed, sucking and sucking and taking in every inch Tony had to offer, breathing him in and closing his eyes, enjoying every second of it. He found himself wanting, no,  _ needing,  _ friction on his cock, and his hips jerked forward pleadingly.

It wasn’t long before Tony gasped, “Fuck, I’m gonna come. Fuck, kid, let me pull out—fuck!”

Peter swallowed him down, sucking, not letting Tony pull him off, even when he tugged his hair, making Peter’s cock grow even harder, if that was even possible, because the pain of it felt so  _ good _ and it was  _ Tony _ pulling his hair and oh, god—

Tony came with a moan and Peter swallowed it all down greedily. He finally let Tony pull him off with an obscene ‘pop.’ Peter looked up at Tony, letting out a small whine. His boxers felt too tight; he needed them  _ off.  _ “Please,” he begged. 

Tony grinned, looking at Peter hungrily. “You wanna come,” he noted. “Let me make a deal with you.” He crouched so that he was eye-level with Peter. “You can come here, right now, or you can let me take you up to my room where we’ll  _ properly  _ play.”

“Room,” Peter said immediately. “Room, please.”

Tony’s grin widened even more, and he straightened up. “On your feet,” he said, snapping his fingers. “Follow me.”

Peter hastily picked up his clothes before following Tony. To his confusion, they didn’t head to the gym doors. Instead, Tony led him to the change room that no one bothered to use, and through another door that opened when Tony entered a code. It was a back door, Peter realized. He shivered, cock still achingly hard.

“What if someone sees us?” he whispered as they took the elevator.

“They won’t,” Tony responded, glancing at his watch. Considering that Peter had just sucked him off, he looked rather composed. “JARVIS made sure to block anyone from coming near us.”

Tony’s room was neat, far more than Peter had expected it to be. He supposed it was only this tidy since Tony spent the majority of his time in his workshop. 

“Drop your boxers.”

Peter blinked. When Tony raised an eyebrow, he stepped out of them, a bit self-conscious, but that disappeared soon enough when Tony stepped forward smoothly and kissed him, dominating it and leaving Peter yearning for more.

“On the bed, on your front.” Tony snapped his fingers and pointed. “Close your eyes and don’t open them until I tell you that you can.”

“Yes, Sir.” Peter scrambled onto the bed and got into position, letting his eyes fall shut. He could hear Tony rummaging around and his heart skipped a beat when he felt a weight on the bed, indicating that Tony was ready. 

“Lift your head, just a little bit.”

Peter obeyed, and his breath hitched when he felt cloth wrap around his head. A blindfold. 

Tony paused. “Okay?” he asked.

Peter nodded. “Yes, Sir.” He swallowed when Tony tied the blindfold, effectively leaving him in the dark, ready to accept whatever Tony would offer him. 

“Bondage?”

“Yes.”

“Good.”

Tony made quick work of the rope, leaving him tied spread eagle to the bed. He kissed each one of Peter’s wrists and ankles as he secured them, making Peter positively  _ melt.  _ “At any time you need to, you safeword,” Tony said, voice soft. He let his fingers trail up Peter’s side, making him stifle a giggle. “Understand me?”

“Yes,” Peter breathed. “I understand.”

“Good.” Tony sniffed and pulled back. “Now. How do you feel about floggers?”

_ Oh, god. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Please. Yes—  _ “Love it.”

“Good.” 

Peter waited for the first hit, trembling and tensing, muscles flexing as he waited. And waited. And waited. Then, the moment he relaxed, adjusting _ —thwap! _

A huff escaped Peter as the flogger struck down. He exhaled, hearing Tony make a satisfied noise. “Harder,” Peter said softly.

Tony tsked. “I’ll give you what I think you’ve earned,” he murmured lowly. “And until I do, you’ll wait and accept whatever I give you. Understand me?”

“Oh, god, yes, Sir.”

“Good.”

_ Thwap. _

Peter couldn’t hold back the pleased noise that escaped him when the flogger made contact with his back again. God, it felt good.  _ So  _ good. He’d forgotten how good it felt; it had been forever since he’d had anything like this. 

He let himself go, letting his mind wander and relax as Tony got into a rhythm, giving him exactly what he needed. One particularly harsh strike made him jerk and moan, but Tony hushed him soothingly, rubbing the back of his neck until he relaxed once more.

“You’re so pretty like this,” Tony murmured. “All mine. So pretty.”

“Thank you,” Peter said, and was surprised at how slurred his words came out. Was he already that far gone? 

Eventually, everything became everything, and everything became nothing. He was flying, letting himself drift into that safe little space in his mind, forgetting all of his responsibilities and only knowing and feeling  _ Tony.  _

He didn’t even realize that Tony had stopped until he untied his last wrist. “All done,” he was murmuring, pressing another kiss to Peter’s shoulder. “You did so well for me.” 

Peter experimentally wriggled his ankles and found that they were free. He wanted to protest when Tony gently undid the blindfold, but he realized that he could barely make a noise, nevermind speak. 

Tony seemed to understand and he chuckled, drawing Peter in closer. “I bet you want to come,” he said, running his fingers over Peter’s abs. “Bet you want it so badly.”

“Uh-huhhh.”

“Shhh. Let me make you come, then. You’ve been such a good boy.”

It didn’t take long for Peter to reach his climax, Tony’s murmured praises and hand expertly bringing him over the edge. The pleasure drew Peter even further into his high, tinging it with a warmth that swelled somewhere deep in his gut. 

“You made a mess, darling,” Tony chuckled, voice low and husky. “Be a good boy one more time for me and clean it up.” He lifted his fingers to Peter’s mouth, brushing against his lips, and Peter didn’t hesitate for a second. He drew Tony’s fingers into his mouth, licking up his mess, tasting both himself and Tony.

“So good.” Tony pulled his fingers out, and Peter made a disgruntled noise, making him laugh. “What, you liked sucking on my fingers that much?” He fondly patted Peter’s cheek.

“Tony?”

“Yeah, kid?”

“What’re we doing?” 

Tony frowned. “Aftercare, kid. We’re cuddling.”

“Oh.”

Tony smiled. “What, is it not good enough?”

“It’s good!” Peter hastened to claim. “Super good. Like, the goodest good ever.”

Tony laughed. “Okay, kid. You need something, you tell me, got it?” He held up a bottle of water to Peter’s lips. “Drink.”

Peter obeyed, realizing how thirsty he was, and took big gulps until he choked on a sip, coughing. Tony patted his back, and when he stopped, he offered a piece of chocolate to Peter. 

Peter obeyed, shyly sucking on Tony’s fingers. The chocolate melted in his mouth and Peter opened his mouth, silently begging for more. Tony grinned and obliged. 

Peter swallowed once more, then asked, “Tony?”

“Yeah, kid?”

Peter looked up at him and smiled. “You’re not so bad, did you know that?” 

Tony stared at him, then laughed. “Thanks, kid,” he chuckled. “You’re not too bad yourself.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> This was originally posted on my [Tumblr](https://estelsberry.tumblr.com)! Come check out my account, and let me know if you have requests, commissions, ideas, etc! lots of love! <3


End file.
